ForbiddenAgain
by MedusaLethargy
Summary: Will Bella's secret love affair cause the Volturi to attack? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

"Omg we can't have sex in a Friendlys!" I giggled inside the bathroom at the only Friendlys in Washington which happened to be in Forks.

"We can have sec anywhere we just need to disinfect our vaginas afterwards," Rosalie said, "Hurry up so your ice cream doesn't melt."

We quickly finished up and went back out. The rest of the Cullens didn't even realize me and Rosalie snuck off to the bathroom together. They were too busy talking quietly and looking at Bella's ice cream. Edward didn't even look up.

"Alice had a vision," Edward said as explanation once the girls sat back down, "An attack by the Volturi."

"Oh no!" I creid, "Why would they attack us?"

Alice shrugged, hands on her temples, "I can't see. it's foggy."

That was super weird. The Volturis probably hadn't made up their minds yet about what exactly they were doing. Or maybe I was involved and Alice just can't see my future for some weird, unknown reason. Why would the Volturi care about me? We already talked to Aro, he knew that I was going to turn into a vampire after my wedding with Edward.

"We should get back to the house to warn Carlisle," I said, happy to have something to take away from my hot bathroom liason, "So we can prepare."

Edward squinted at me, he knew something was up. I hoped we wouldn't have to talk about it, I didn't want to lie. Because I was really bad at lying, especially to Edward. We were so in tune he just knew when something was wrong, even if he couldn't read my mind. It was almost like he could.

Half of us got into Edward's car the other half got into Emmett's big Jeep. Rosalie gave me a little wink as she slid into the front seat. I wdoner if Emmett knew what we'd done, he seemed like the kind of guy who'd be into swinging or whatever. Was I into swinging? Maybe I'd bring that up to Edward.

But swinging came second to a potential Volturi attack. that was definitely more important. TO be honest, I didn't even know where I stood on the matter w/ Rosalie. It was fun once but it kind o fcame out of nowhere and I had no time to think about it. Did I want to have another round? She was definitely good, and I was technically still a virgin becuase she didn't actually enter me.

"Do you think the Volturi will really attack?" I asked Edward halfway through our silent drive.

"I don't know," he replied, hands clenching the steering weel, "I don't know why they'd need to come here."

"Could this be bad?"

"Of course," he sighed, "But you shouldn't worry. I'll always protoect you."

"I love you.'

"I love you, too," he looked deeply into my eyes.

I had so much to think about. So much had happened today, I almost couldn't hold myself together to get to Edward's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"My vision was wrong!" Alice announced the next morning.

She bounded down the stairs as only Alice really can and sang her news to the entire Cullen clan. We were all huddled in the living room around Carlisle, listening to his plans to avoid a big fight with the Volturi.

"What?" Carlisle yelled.

"I guess I was wrong, Alice said, "Sometimes I'm wrong you know. I'm not prefect."

Rosalie scowled. She hated everyone. Exceppt me apparently. When I went to talk to her last night she was nowhere to be found. Not even Emmett knew where she went. I knew she was just avoiding me because the didn't want to talk about what happened in the Friendlys (**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you haven't read chapter 1 you should because it explains what happened in the Friendleys).

I was even surprised that she came to the family meeting. Edward said that she usuall skipped those. I figured that she would extra want to skip this one because I would be there. But we like really needed to talk. You don't just have sex in a Fridneklis and not talk about it even if you are dating. Which we totally weren't. I was dating Edward. Tha's why we needed to talk.

"Even if the Volturi aren't coming to attack we need to figure out why Alice would ahev a vision like that," Carlisle decided, "It's still troublesome."

"Why don't you go ask them?" I suggested.

"We don't want to bring any unnecessary attention to ourselves," Edward explained, "Besides the Volturi probably don't even know why they were going to attack."

"Maybe sending a liason would be good," Crlisle stroked his chin, "Bella and Rosalie should go."

WHAT?!11! Why us?/?! He could send anyone ehlse, he could even go himself. He and Esme would probably be much better received by the Italian vampires than us would.

I looked over at Rosalie. She was brooding. So was Edward. He probably didn't want me going anywhere without him, much less into a feeding den with the Cullen who hated me the most. Rosalie would probable try to help if Aro turned around and decided he wanted a delicious Bella snack, but was if Rosalie also decided she wanted a Bella snack? What if we checked into our hotel and she decided that she never wanted to leave it? It would be just like the Friendlis again and I wasn't ready for that. Even though I enjoed myself.

"I guess we're going to Italy,' Rosalie said once the meeting was adjourned.

"I guess we are," I said back.

"We'll have lots of time to talk on the plane," she whispered, "And in the hotel."

Sunded like I was in for quite the trip. I wondered if there were any Friendlees in Italy. Probably not but Rosalie didn't seem to care. Did I care? I did. A hotel was wayyy nicer than a cheap chain diner which was more well known for its ice cream than actual food. And the ice cream wasn't even that good.


End file.
